


Me, You and Her

by DEvilRegal92



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEvilRegal92/pseuds/DEvilRegal92
Summary: My quick take on who killed Jenny. Also, what would happen if Dana had a sister? (OS) for now but it can become a multichapter. Rated T for language Characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime





	1. The Comfrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be an OS. However, depends on you if you want this to become a multichapter. I can leave it like this and jump to Gen Q so she can make an appearance and go from there or I can continue with the timeline I am in. Let me know.  
> PS: English is not my first language; I apologize now for any grammatical errors.

“They have each other’s back.” Said the detective to Nikki Stevens. “So, that said… Anything you want to tell us Ms. Stevens?”

  
“No”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
Nikki Stevens started crying, Jenny’s ‘group of friends’ were so united that she didn’t stand a chance.

  
“I want my lawyer”

  
“But you are not in custody we are just interviewing you.”

  
“You heard what I said. I want my lawyer”

  
“Ms. Stevens?”

  
“It was an accident ok?” she said losing it. “I just wanted to talk to her. We got into a little argument, but the rail was under construction. She was trying to get away from me and she fell.”

  
The Detective stared at her for a while.

  
“It was an accident” she whispered and started crying.

  
MYH MYH MYH

  
“I can’t believe that Nikki did it.” Alice said walking to her car.

  
“She technically didn’t do it, Alice. It was an accident.”

  
“Come on Tasha, she totally did it.”

  
“I mean, she confessed to it, but I am pretty sure she will get away with it” Tina said

  
“Oh, that’s for sure” Bette said opening the door of their car.

  
“Who cares? Jenny is gone you guys.” Said Shane catching up to them.

  
“I know… I am sorry… You will be ok” Bette said hugging her friend.

  
“Is not ok! She is gone!” Shane said going to her car and driving off.

  
Bette and Tina looked at each other and then at Alice.

  
“What?”

  
The couple moved their head to the direction where Shane’s car disappeared.

  
“Why me?”

  
“Because you are her friend”

  
“You guys are her friends too. And you leave closer to her”

  
“Yes, but we have to pick up Angie, it is late, and we have to get everything ready for NY.”

  
“So, what are you saying? That I don’t have any responsibilities?”

  
“Alice” said Tasha

  
“No Tash… It is not fair. I will go to Shane’s not because you guys want me too. I will go because she is my fucking friend. So, you guys can go and take care of your fucking responsibilities.”

  
Alice opened the door of her car and went in slamming the door. Then she rolled down the window to talk to Tasha.

  
“Are you coming or what?” she said to her.

  
“I don’t think I should.”

  
“Oh please… you too?”

  
“Alice” she said firmly.

  
“Ok…fine. I will drop you off before I go to Shane’s.”

  
“Thank you” she said looking at the couple apologetically and getting inside the car.

**MYH MYH MYH**

  
“Oh my God… what the fuck?” Alice said looking at the line outside The Planet.

  
“I guess Jenny’s death made a big impact on the town” Tasha said surprised to see the line.

  
“Oh, come on… she wasn’t that important… you know… I mean… you know” Alice said to try to get Tasha to agree with her.

  
“Whatever” she said going inside.

  
“Girl! This is crazy!”

  
“I know… Omg like what are they expecting? Free coffee?”

  
“Alice!”

  
“What Tasha?”

  
“Never mind”

  
“I guess they just want to have coffee where Jenny Schecter worked and spend her free time” Tina said walking into the establishment with Bette.  
“Ridiculous” Bette said under her breath.

  
“You see!” Alice said pointing to Bette while looking at Tasha. “I am not the only one”

  
Tasha rolled her eyes and sighed. It was pointless to argue with her girlfriend.

  
The group of friends sat down in the table Kit reserved for them and order their regulars. All of them were having conversation with each other when Shane, who got there later, notice that Alice was not engaging in any of it. Her friend was looking at the bar with her mouth wide open.  
“Alice?” she asked but her friend didn’t answer, she just stood up abruptly and went towards the bar.

  
“What?” said Shane confused, following her friend with her eyes. “Wait… Is that?” she pointed to the bar. The group of friends turned around and couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

  
“Why are you here?” Alice said in a lower tone and looking at both sides making sure no one was looking at her.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Don’t play coy Dana. I thought you said goodbye for good and left that night when Tasha came back home”

  
“Sorry I think you are confusing me with…”

  
“No!” she said louder than she expected. She looked at both sides again making sure no one was looking at her weird for talking with no one.

  
“You promise me! I get it… Jenny is dead and stuff, but I don’t need you. I am ok. So, you can go now.” She said looking at her up and down waiting for Dana to disappear any minute.

  
“Why are you not leaving?”

  
“Because I don’t want to” the women said with an attitude.

  
“Dana?” Kit said looking at the woman in astonishment.

  
“What?” Alice whispered looking at Kit and then the woman.

  
“You can see her too?” asked Alice pointing at Dana and looking at Kit.

  
Kit just nodded; her mouth still wide open.

  
“Ok…. What tha fuck is going on?” said Alice putting her hands in her hips. She was Dana, her face, her body… everything. But she was not at the same time. Her hair was long and ebony black, her clothing was more sophisticated, and her demeanor was far from her friend’s. It was so confusing.

  
“Well… I do not know blondie… maybe because I am not Dana?” The woman said a little aggravated.

  
“Blondie?! Who are you calling blondie… woman who pretends to be Dana”

  
“Really? That’s all you got goldilocks?”

  
Alice started thinking of something better but.

  
“I got nothing” she said in defeat.

  
“Girl… you are Dana. What are you talking about?”

  
The short-tempered woman rolled her eyes slamming her hands in the bar.

  
“I am NOT Dana!” she yelled.

  
Alice stepped back a little while Kit did the opposite.

  
“Alright… chill out bitch. You are coming in here with the same face of our dear friend. Playing with our emotions and not giving us answers. So start talking before I kick you out of my establishment” Said Kit getting a little agitated by the young woman’s attitude.

  
The woman looked at the owner a little bit intimidated by her.

  
“How rude. You were not taught proper manners? How can you run a place like this and treat your customers so…ghetto?”  
“Oh uh… she didn’t say that” Kit said looking at Alice and then going around the counter.

  
“Yeah she did” whispered Alice matter of fact.

  
Kit walked towards the woman but was stopped by a set of arms around her.

“Let me go… I need to put that white sophisticated bitch on her place. “

  
“Bring it on sister” said the woman stepping closer to her.

  
“Come on Kit let it go is not worth it” said Tasha behind her.

  
“Alice?!” Tasha yelled at her girlfriend.

  
“What?”

  
“Do something” she said looking at Kit.

  
“What am I supposed to do? She is right.”

  
“Seriously?”

  
“Yes Tash… Seriously… That poser deserves it”

  
“Ok, stop IT!” said Bette stepping between the woman and her sister.

  
Shane stepped in front of the woman who claimed that she wasn’t Dana.

  
“There is a lot of people here and we don’t want to cause a scene. You…” Bette said looking at ‘Dana’. “Start talking”

  
The woman was not having it she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

  
“I would start talking if I were you. Just saying” whispered Shane.

  
“Or what?”

  
“Or my girlfriend Captain Williams will kick your sweet little ass” yelled Alice.

  
“No, I won’t”

  
“Ugh, seriously? Can you just play along for once in your life Tasha?”

  
“No Alice, she is an innocent civilian and she is not doing anything wrong. I will not kick her ass because you want to.”

  
“You are not fun… FINE! We will let Kit go and she will show you how the ‘ghetto’ people do it”

  
“That’s right!” Kit said

  
Bette looked at Alice in disapproval.

  
“What?”

  
“Not helping Alice”

  
“Are you suggesting something better Dean Porter?”

  
“Yes, communication, like the civilize human beings that we are.”

  
“Pfff” said Kit

  
Bette ignored her sister and looked back at the woman.

  
“Listen, it is obvious that you are here to tell us something. The sooner you do so, the sooner you can leave. I am quite sure that you don’t want to be here.”

  
“Fine… Dana, was my sister ok. We were twins. Irwin was not our dad. I was raised by our biological father. I knew about Dana, she didn’t know about me. I didn’t want to meet her because of who she became. This homosexual celebrity fiasco. After her death, my father insisted to come to the funeral but I refused. I didn’t want to be a part of it.”

  
“So why are you here now?” said Alice a little bit mad. “Homophobic cunt” she whispered.

  
“Alice, you are not helping”

  
“So are you expecting me to hear this person talk like that about my friend and not say anything about it?”

  
“Let me go I will kick her ass” said kit forcing her way out of Tasha’s arms.

  
“Things are not looking good for you my friend” said Shane scratching her head.

  
“Fuck you dyke”

  
“With pleasure.” She said smirking. “Well, at least we know that she is related to Dana” said Shane remembering when Dana was asking her why she dressed the way she did.

  
“Alright… STOP IT! Why are you here?” said Bette a little more firmly this time.

  
“My name is Lana”

  
“Oh great!”

  
“Is there a problem?”

  
“Not at all… But… I mean… What’s up with those names huh? So original” said Alice sarcastically while laughing and looking at her friends, then Lana.

  
Lana looked at the blond like she was going to kill her on the spot.

  
“Jesus, fine I am done… such a potty face…God.” she whispered the last sentence turning on her side a little.

  
“ALICE!” everyone said in unison.

  
“You know what? Fuck you all”

  
“Anyways… I am here because Dana asked me too.” She said looking at Alice like she knew what she was talking about.

  
Alice looked at her plainly.

  
“I don’t know what you are talking about”

  
“I think you do… I am not here to waste my time. She just wanted me to check on you… and you are fine. So…bye.”

“Wait”

  
“What?”

  
“Your keys” said Alice grabbing them.

  
“Ugh” Lana scoffed walking back to grab the keys from Alice.

  
Alice dropped the keys on the woman’s hand touching it slightly. She felt an electric wave covering her entire hand and looked at Lana. Her facial expression said it all. She felt the same. They stared at each other for a while forgetting a little bit about what had happened. Alice couldn’t stop the smile on her face. Lana held back a little more. However, as fast as that moment came it left. Lana cleared her throat, grabbed the keys and left.

  
“Your welcome…” she said a little hurt.

  
“Well that was interesting” said Shane.

  
“What was that?” asked Tasha looking at Alice.

  
“What was what?”

  
“That!” She said pointing at her girlfriend and the empty spot were Lana was seconds ago.

  
“That was Dana’s wicked twin.” She said turning around and going to the table.

  
“Sure it was” whispered Kit finally getting free from Tasha’s arms.

“Oh boy” whispered Tina looking at Alice. She knew that something happened between them.

  
“This is going to get interesting” whispered Bette looking at Tasha and putting one hand in her shoulder. She turned around and headed to the table with Tina.

  
“Should I be worry?” asked Tasha to Shane.

  
Shane thought about it for a while. Of course, she should be worry but she will not say that to the former captain.

  
“She will be fine. Just give her time.”

  
Tasha just nodded.

  
Alice inspected her hand one more time before looking up to the door of the establishment.

  
“Fuck” she said closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn’t know why she went there. It was a waste of her time and energy but then she remembered the ghost of her twin sister appearing out of nowhere and just hunting her. Dana was very concerned about her friend and the reason that she didn’t want to make sure Alice was ok personally was because for the first time in a long time she was able to heal and let Dana go. Going to see her was just going to be a setback for her and she couldn’t allow it, it was time for her dear friend to move on.

Lana was walking on the LA streets just thinking. Thinking about that obnoxious, crazy blonde girl that made her feel alive again. She was raised in a very catholic family. Her father just wanted her to marry a nice smart guy that would protect her and attend to her for the rest of her life. She had her professional life set as a very prestige lawyer, but she didn’t want a prince charming to come and rescue her. She was an independent strong woman who was longing for the warmth and attention of another woman. She knew she was a lesbian from a young age, but her believes were something that she couldn’t run away from. It was going to be such a disappointment for her father and family if she came out. It was too taboo, it was wrong. So, all these years she just pretended to be someone else in order to please the people around her, and that made her angry. The fact that she wanted to please everyone, but her heart was telling her otherwise just put her in a deep hole and made her the way she was today, a lonely and angry person. The woman kept walking until she got to her hotel, she went to her room and slammed the door. As soon as she heard it close, she yelled of the top of her lungs and started crying.

“Hurts doesn’t it?” Dana’s ghost was sitting in the couch staring at her twin.

“Fuck off Dana” her twin wasn’t even startle by her presence. She was so used to it that it didn’t bother her at all.

“Well, that’s just rude.”

“Don’t get me started, I had enough with your stupid friends”

“I saw”

“You what?” the black hair woman looked at her twin maliciously. She couldn’t believe that she was there. So why did she send her there in the first place?

“Yes, well… I needed to see how you handle the situation”

“And? Was it off your standard little sis?”

“Nope… not at all. You were so harsh with my friends. Specially Al”

“Oh boohoo. She was the most obnoxious of all. I can’t believe you hang out with them all those years and you were her girlfriend.”

“Stop pretending Lana. I saw you two. You like her”

“Oh please. Who are you? Dr Phil? Stop talking nonsense. Just because you are dead it doesn’t give you superior wisdom ok?”

“It actually does”

“Pfff” the twin went to the bar and poured herself a drink

“Come on… you totally like her. I saw it and I don’t need of my superior wisdom to know that. I’ve been watching you for a while. You do this face which is totally stupid but adorable when you like someone.”

“Now you are psychoanalyzing me. Great”

“Whatever you want to call it. The point is, do not do anything stupid. She is happy with Tasha, so I don’t need you to stir that pot ok?”

“Oh please, that ship had sailed. They have serious issues”

“How do you know?”

“I just know, ok?” it was obvious that they weren’t in the same page. Also, they didn’t look like they had a lot in common.

“Really… spit the beans sister”

“I don’t want to… so please get the fuck out of my living room”

“Make me” said Dana crossing her arms.

Lana looked at her glass and then Dana. Fuck. She whispered, even if it was a good idea to release some anger it wasn’t when it came time to pay for room damages.

“Go on… do it” the former tennis player told her twin.

“Fuck you Dana…” Lana took another sip of her drink. “Don’t worry I will not get on the way of your little Barbie and her soldier. I am not interested in her. She is annoying, feisty, crazy…” every time Lana said an adjective about Alice her anger faded giving way to this warm feeling inside her, it felt good.

“OMG, you really have feelings for her”

“I do not!”

The twins stared at each other but a knock in the door made them stop. They looked over at the door and then back at each other.

“Well… open the fucking door Lana”

“I will not until you leave”

“I want to know who it is”

“Well use your superior wisdom to figure it out”

“It doesn’t work that way” she rolled her eyes.

“Arrrggg!! If you don’t leave, I will not open the fucking door”

“Fine… I will wait inside the bedroom”

When Lana was about to argue with her sister she disappeared inside the room. “Dammit” she whispered while another knock at the door was heard.

“Coming” She made sure Dana was out of sight and walked towards the door, before opening it she fixed her clothes and hair.

“Alice?” she said looking at the blonde a little confused.

Dana, as soon as she heard the name of her friend cracked open the door of the bedroom a little bit so she could watch.

“Oh… mmm… yeah.” She said looking to her side and then to Lana.

“What are you doing here? No wait… how in the hell did you find me?”

“I have my sources” she said a little bit serious this time.

“What do you want?”

“Can I come in?”

Lana looked at her. She was not sure if she should let her in.

“Please?” she begged

“Ugh… fine”

Lana closed the door and walked to the bar to pour herself another drink.

“You want one?”

“No thank you”

“So what you want?”

“I want to talk to you about what happened.”

“Nothing happened blondie”

“Seriously? Stop with the names ok? You know that something did happened.”

Lana looked at Alice and then a movement in front of her made her look straight to the room’s door. It was Dana articulating something that she couldn’t understand. What. She whispered scrunching her eyes to see if she could make up of what she was saying.

 _Do not say anything. Keep it quiet._ Dana was murmuring and gesturing with her hands.

“Jesus what.” Lana said a little bit louder than she expected.

“What?” Alice looked at her and then behind her.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. Please continue”

“Yeah so, don’t tell me you didn’t feel it Lana. I mean… I saw you. You might be way different from Dana but there are things that you can hide. You are just like her…”

Alice was just talking to her, but she couldn’t concentrate with Dana just going crazy behind the blonde.

“Are you even listening?”

“yeah yeah.”

“No, you are not” Alice was going to turn around to see what was behind her, but Lana was faster. She grabbed her by the arm, pulled her against her and kissed her.

“no..nooooo… that’s not what I wanted” whispered Dana putting her hands in her face.

Alice was caught off guard by the kiss, but it didn’t take long for her to respond to it. Lana was lost already, it felt so good. Alice took the lead walking forward until she slammed Lana on the back of a wall licking her lips asking her permission to introduce her tongue. Lana granted it moaning when she felt Alice’s expert tongue doing wonders inside her mouth. She moaned and felt how her legs were shaking she was not going to last on that position for too long. Alice left her mouth and went to her neck attacking her pulse point. Lana moaned louder.

Dana was horrified. She knew that her twin felt something for her friend, but Alice couldn’t fell for it. At least not while in a relationship with Tasha. That wouldn’t be fair _._

“Omg what should I do?” She whispered grabbing her hair and pacing in the room. GOD PLEASE. She looked up waiting for an answer. “Well thank you very much.” After few seconds pacing a very load moan was heard from outside which made her think of her next move. She went to the door opened it a good amount and then slammed it disappearing as soon as she heard the sound.

“WTH was that” said Alice who turned around and stayed in front of Lana like if she was going to protect her.

“Nothing” said Lana quietly trying to get some oxygen back to her lungs.

“Omg” Alice said touching her mouth and then looking at Lana.

“Fuck… I am so sorry…. I gotta go” Alice went to the door and without looking back she left.

“Fuck” the woman said touching her lips and looking at the door.

“WTF LANA!” Dana appeared in front of her.

“OMG DANA! Stop with the appearing and disappearing shit.”

“I do whatever the fuck I want to. What was that? I told you NOT TO!”

“I had to stop her somehow”

“From what?”

“Discovering you”

“She knows I am around. It will not be a shock for her”

“Well you told me she was not ready to see you again”

“Do not bring my words to the conversation”  
“Make up your mind Dana”

“You have to fix it”

“You fix it”

“I am dead remembered?”

“So what?”

“FIX IT!”

“I can’t!”

“WHY?”

“Because…”

“WHAT?!”

Lana looked at her twin and sighed looking at her hands and playing with her fingers.

“Because I don’t want too”

“What are you saying Lana?”

The lawyer looked back up to her twin.

“Because… I have feelings for her” she said walking pass her twin to the room.


End file.
